Popeye (Game
Popeye is a Panorama and Tabletop Game & Watch game released in August of 1983. The games' model number are PG-74 for the Tabletop game and PG-92 for the Panorama game. PG in the model number stands for Popeye Game. The Panorama game took and came with two LR44 batteries, while the Tabletop version came with two C batteries. Nintendo manufactured 250,000 versions of both games in America and Europe. It's unknown how many were manufactured in Japan. The game is based on the lucrative Popeye franchise, and in it you control Popeye. Nintendo was known during that era to create games based off on the Popeye franchise. As in all Game & Watch games, Popeye contained a clock with an alarm. To set the alarm, the player must use a sharp object to push the ALARM switch. If done correctly, Swee' Pea will appear on a rolled up rope. Once the clock reaches the time the player set the alarm for, the alarm will sound and Swee' Pea will ring a bell he had. If the player is playing the game, then the alarm will not sound, but Swee' Pea will still ring his bell. Gameplay Brutus has kidnapped Olive, and as Popeye you have to knock him out and punch him into the ocean to save Olive. The directional pad controls Popeye left and right. When Brutus tries to punch your character, move Popeye right to make him avoid the punch, then counter with one of your own. If Brutus move Popeye to the very right hand part of the pier, Popeye can still stay on by moving the control pad right at just the right moments, then counter-attack to move Brutus back to the left. Once Popeye moves Brutus to the very left hand corner of the pier, he will have to attack him a certain amount of times (the exact amount depending on your score) before he punches him into the ocean. In Game B a swordfish will occasionally try and poke Popeye. If it succeeds, then Popeye will move back a bit. After Brutus gets out of the ocean for the third time, Olive, who's at the top tied up, will kick cans of spinach down to Popeye for him to eat. If done so successfully, Popeye will gain so much strength that he knocks Brutus all the way up to the hook at the upper left hand corner. Following that, Popeye goes up to where Olive Ollie is and saves her, thus ending the game. After the game ends, it starts over again. If Popeye misses the Spinach, then he'll have to knock Brutus back into the ocean before she'll be able to kick more spinach down towards him. The main goal of the game is not only to win the game, but also to receive as many points as possible. Points are won by doing multiple things, including: *'2 Points': Hit Brutus enough times to make him move one step back. *'5 Points': After Brutus is knocked into the ocean. *'15 Points': After the game has been completed and Popeye saves Olive. The total amount of points the player can obtain is 999 points. Once the player reaches 300 points, the player will receive an extra life only if he lost one or two already. After the player receives that much, the counter starts over back to zero. If Popeye gets knocked over the ocean three times, then the game is over. After the game ends, the clock will be shown after five minutes if the player doesn't wish to try again. Category:Game & Watch games Category:1983 video games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games